


You're cute when you...

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, Dinner, F/M, Fluff, study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	You're cute when you...

“Hey nerd, Still at it, huh?”, Sonny asked walking into the dining room.

You had books and notes spread out all over the kitchen table. He bent down and pressed his lips to yours. “Unfortunately”, you mumbled. Certification testing was a week away. “What time is it anyway?”, you asked looking at him over your glasses. Getting up from the chair, you stretched your stiff body and yawned. 

Sonny watched you, “7pm. Have you ate?” 

“No. Not since breakfast, unless a pot of coffee and sharing a granola bar with Jonesy counts”, your Golden Retriever shot his head up when he heard his name. “I haven’t even showered” you confessed. You scrunched your nose up, making Sonny shake his head.

He crossed his arms over his chest, concern etched on his face, “we’ve talked about this before,doll. You really need to take better care of yourself. You push yourself too hard. No sleep, not eating right. I worry about you”, his brow furrowed. 

Taking off your glasses and rubbing your eyes, your eyes met his. “One more week, then I’ll have my certification. I’ll get a better job, more money, less hours”, you emphasized, “it’ll all be worth it.” 

Sonny pressed his lips together, “at least let me run you a bath, make you a decent meal.” Considering his offer for a moment, you nodded your head in agreement. He seemed very pleased and walked into the bathroom. 

Hearing the water start running, you shuffled toward the bathroom. Sonny had his sleeves rolled up, reaching down checking the water temperature. It must have been to his satisfaction, he dropped in a bath bomb.

“Strip”, he commanded.

“Whatever you say, Detective”, taking your lower lip between your teeth, slipping out of your clothes.

“No, no,no, Mrs. Carisi. Bath, food, then maybe a lil somethin’ else later.” 

“Hmmm…promise?”, you asked pouting. 

“Promise. Now get in. I’ll get you fresh clothes. Then, I’m going to make dinner.”

Thirty minutes later, you emerged from the bathroom in one of Sonny’s T-shirts, hair wrapped in towel. “There’s my beautiful girl.” He was grinning like a fool, and you couldn’t help but smile too.

“Mmmm…, is that chicken parm?”, you jumped up to sit on the counter.

“You betcha. I know it’s your favorite. I got a bottle of wine chilling in the fridge, your fuzzy blanket is warming in the dryer and I have Dirty Dancing, cued up on Netflix.”

He was beaming, in his element, he loved taking care of people. It made you grin from ear to ear. How did you get so lucky? He saw you staring at him from the corner of his eye. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”, he questioned. 

“You’re cute when you fuss over me. Thank you for taking such good care of me.” 

“I like taking care of you. Plus, I promised in our wedding vows, so I kinda have to”, he replied and chuckled.

“Ever the romantic”, you replied wryly. 

He placed the lid back on the pot and walked over to you. He pushed your knees open to stand between them and ran his hands up your thighs, finally resting them on your hips. Even though you were sitting on the counter he was taller than you. Wrapping your arms around him, you turned your head up and gave him a soft kiss. “You’re pretty great, husband.” 

“So I’ve heard”, he smiled against your mouth and returned the kiss.


End file.
